Misaki's Conclusion: A coming of age tale
by Junjofangirl18
Summary: Misaki wants to know if he is truly gay. So he tries to get answers from the internet. Little did he know this would lead to some serious yaoi times on the couch. This is basically just porn with plot. I have no rights to Junjo Romantica, all ownership rightfully belongs to Shungiku Nakamura.


AN: hey guys it me. It's like 1 in the morning and I'm bored so I decided to write a lemon sorry if it sucks I'm just so bored. Well I hope you enjoy it remember to read and review and favorite if you like it. It's basically just porn with plot.

Misaki's conclusion: a coming of age tale

Misaki sat on his bed in deep thought. It had been a whole year since him and Usagi moved in together. Technically they were in a relationship but Misaki couldn't get this one particular thought out of his head. Was it positive he was gay? Maybe he really was still straight he just didn't know it. There was only one way to find out.

Misaki grabbed his computer and opened up to Google. He was planning to truly find out if he was gay. He typed in the words _**Free Porn**_ and hit the search button. He had never watched porn before in his whole life. It was actually really surprising to him that there were so many results. But then again Japan did have things like squid porn so why wouldn't they have normal stuff. He clicked on the closest link and it brought him to a website that had a picture of a girl lying provocatively on a bed.

'This website is horribly designed' Misaki thought in his head. Then he mentally slapped himself. Shouldn't the straight men be paying attention to the half naked girl on the bed instead of how badly the website was designed? He pressed play for a random video. He watched as the women took off her clothes. The porn was obviously doing nothing for him. He had never been so bored with anything on the internet before. He actually found Usagi's Bl novels more interesting than this shit. Misaki clicked off the website and went downstairs to make dinner.

Later that night Misaki was watching TV when Usagi came in the room.

"Misaki I need to use the internet and my computer went dead and I can't find the charger. Can I use your laptop?" Usagi asked.

"I don't see why not. It's upstairs on my desk"

"Thanks Misaki" Usagi said before going upstairs to Misaki's room

Usagi was searching the web when he saw something interesting. On Misaki's recent searches list it showed that he had visited a sight called __

Usagi was shocked. If Misaki needed to get himself off by seeing naked people Usagi would gladly strip for him. A devilish smile found its way across Usagi's lips as he got a naughty idea in his head.

Misaki was watching TV when he looked up to see something astonishing. Usagi was butt naked and walking down the stairs.

"Whats wrong Misaki you look absolutely speechless" Usagi said while smirking.

"U-Usagi g-get some god damn clothes on!" Misaki yelled.

"But I thought you liked seeing naked people." The older man said while striding closer to Misaki.

Soon the two were just inches apart. Usagi picked his boyfriend up and threw him on the couch. Usagi looked at the emerald green eyed boy with lust and desire. Misaki could feel himself growing harder. For one he had a naked Usagi on top of him, and second he had a devilish look in his eyes. Usagi reached out and cupped Misaki's erection through his jeans. He could feel Misaki grow harder.

Misaki felt as if he was on fire. He was practically begging with his eyes for Usagi to touch him. But his lover continued to cup him trough his jean. Finally Misaki went nuts.

"Usagi just fucking rip my clothes off and fuck me already" Misaki moaned.

"Patience Misaki I will get to that soon enough" The older man said with a smirk.

Slowly Usagi took off Misaki's shirt. He attached his mouth to one of Misaki's pink buds on his chest. He listened as Misaki moaned out in pleasure. Not wanting to leave it twin out Usagi moved over to the other nipple. Usagi felt himself grow harder just from hearing Misaki moan. Misaki seemed to notice this and spoke up.

"Usagi if you're dying to fuck me then why don't you?" Misaki asked innocently.

"Wow Misaki you're so open and willing tonight. I wonder what's gotten into you. Maybe you just got so turned on from seeing me naked" Usagi said

"Usagi just shut up and fuck me" Miskai whined.

Usagi decided to give into his younger lover. He quickly got Misaki out of his clothes and grabbed his member and began to pump him.

"OH USAGI MORE!" Misaki moaned out.

"What do you want me to do?" Usagi whispered seductively into his lover's ear.

"DEAR GOD JUST OUT YOU THICK HARD COCK INTO MY TIGHT HOT ASS" Misaki yelled.

Usagi smirked and grabbed the nearest bottle of lube. He covered his fingers and rock hard cock in the lube. He put his fingers into Misaki's entrance and began to stretch him out. He listened to Misaki's silent moans. He removed his fingers and aligned his dick up with Misaki's entrance. In one swift trust he was completely in Misaki. They were both reduced to gasps.

He started out slow but soon the speed of his trusts picked up. Usagi tried to find Misaki's prostate and when he heard Misaki gasp loudly he knew he had found it.

"Do that again!" Misaki yelled out.

Usagi smirked and began to trust into his lover with more force. Misaki began to feel the familiar coiling feeling in his stomach. Usagi felt himself slide in a little deeper into Misaki's tight ass.

"God Misaki you make me feel so good." Usagi said between gasps.

"U-Usagi I'm about to" he couldn't finish his sentence before he came all over himself and Usagi.

Usagi took this oppurtuntiy to pound into Misaki. He soon felt himself almost reach his peak. He grunted as he trusted into Misaki three more times. Each time hitting his prostate perfectly. Usagi graoned loudly as he released inside his lover.

They both fell onto the couch cousins, completely satisfied and spent. Usagi grabbed misaki and pulled him into his arms.

"Ilove you Misaki" Usagi said.

"I-I love you too Usagi San" Misaki whispered

Then they shared a passionate kiss. Misaki conclusion was, he was definetly gay and couldn't be happier.

AN: Wow sorry I didn't mean for this story to get so OOC. Well I hope you liked it, I was feeling a bit naughty and was listening to blood on the dancefloor and this happened. Well thanks for reading please review and leave a comment.


End file.
